36/37
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَآيَةٌ لَّهُمْ اللَّيْلُ نَسْلَخُ مِنْهُ النَّهَارَ فَإِذَا هُم مُّظْلِمُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve ayetül lehümül leyl neslehu minhün nehara fe iza hüm muslimun Kelime anlamlı meal 1-ve âyetün: bir delildir 2-lehümül leyl: gece onlar için 3-neslehu: çıkarırız 4-minhü: ondan 5-ennehera: gündüzü 6-feizâhün: birde bakarsın onlar 7-muzlimûn: karanlıkta kalmışlardır Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve bir delildir onlara gece; gündüzü ve güneşin ziyâsını çekip sıyırırız ondan da o anda karanlığa dalarlar. Ali Bulaç Meali Gece de kendileri için bir ayettir. Gündüzü ondan sıyırıp yüzeriz, hemen artık karanlıkta kalıvermişlerdir. Ahmet Varol Meali Gece de onlar için bir ayettir. Gündüzü ondan sıyırıp çıkarırız, böylece karanlıkta kalıverirler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Gece de onlar için bir delildir. Gündüzü ondan çıkarırız, bir de bakarsın karanlık içinde kalmışlardır. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Gece de onlar için bir ibret alâmetidir. Biz ondan gündüzü sıyırıp çekeriz de onlar karanlıklara gömülürler. Edip Yüksel Meali Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Gece de onlara bir delildir. Ondan gündüzü soyarız (çekip alırız), bir de bakarlar ki, karanlığa dalmışlar. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Bir âyet de onlara gece, ondan gündüzü soyarız bir de bakarlar ki karanlığa dalmışlar Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve onlar için gece de bir ibrettir. Ondan gündüzü yüzüp ayırırız. Hemen onlar, karanlıklara girmişler olurlar. Muhammed Esed Ve (bütün evren üzerindeki hakimiyetimizin bir parçası olan) gecede de onlar için bir işaret vardır: Biz ondan gün (ışığı)nı çekip alırız; ve birden karanlıkta kalıverirler. Suat Yıldırım Onlara bir delil de gecedir ki.Biz ondan gündüzü sıyırıp soyarız, birden karanlığa gömülürler... Süleyman Ateş Meali Gece de onlar için bir âyettir. Gündüzü ondan soyup, alırız, birden onlar karanlıkta kalıverirler. Şaban Piriş Meali Gece de onlar için bir işarettir. Gündüzü ondan çekeriz. Karanlıklar içinde kalırlar. Ümit Şimşek Meali Gece de onlar için bir âyettir. Gündüzü ondan soyduğumuzda, karanlıkta kalıverirler. 13 Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Gece de onlar için bir mucizedir. Gündüzü ondan soyup alırız da onlar karanlığa gömülüverirler. Yusuf Ali (English) And a Sign for them is the Night: We withdraw therefrom the Day, and behold they are plunged in darkness; M. Pickthall (English) A token unto them is night. We strip it of the day, and lo! they are in darkness. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 37- Onlara bir delil de gecedir. Mekânda tecelli eden (görülen) ilâhî kudreti hatırlattıktan sonra, bununla da zamanda tecelli eden ilâhî kudrete işaret buyuruluyor. Şöyle ki: Ondan gündüzü yüzeriz. "Selh kelimesi, biri diğerinin lazımı iki mânâ ile kullanılır saymak çıkarmak: denilir ki, "koyundan deriyi yüzdüm, soydum, giderdim" demek olur. Diğerinde ise "Koyunu deriden soydum" denilir ki, açtım, meydana çıkardım demek olur. Türkçe'de de "elmayı soydum" yahut "elmanın kabuğunu soydum" dediğimize göre, biz de "soymak" kelimesinde bu iki şekli, farklı farksız kullanıyoruz demektir. Burada her iki mânâ ile de tefsir edilmiştir ki, ikisi de doğrudur. Birincisine göre geceden gündüzün yüzülmesi, bir kurbanın derisi yüzülüyormuş gibi çevreden ışığın sıyrılıp sönmesiyle, asıl yokluğu hatırlatan karanlığın ortaya çıkışı, yani akşam olma hadisesi demek olur ki, "derken bir de bakarlar ki, onlar karanlığa dalmışlardır" sözünde takib ve müfâcee (hemen arkasından ve birden bire oluş) bu mânâda açık olduğundan tefsircilerin çoğu bu yönü tercih etmişlerdir. Bu şekilde gece yalnız bir korkutma delili olarak hatırlatılmış oluyor. İkinci mânâya göre ise geceden gündüzün yüzülmesi, karanlık içinden aydınlığın çıkarılması, yani sabah olma hadisesi olmuş oluyor ki, bunda ölülere hayat vermekten örnek olan bir müjde neşesi vardır. Nitekim "geceler gebedir" denilir. Buna göre "Bir de bakarlar ki onlar karanlığa dalmışlardır." ifadesi, yine aynı günün sonunun geceye varacağını göstermiş olur. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ve evren üzerindeki hakimiyetimizin bir parçası olan gecede de onlar için bir işaret vardır: Biz ondan gün ışığını çekip alırız; ve birden karanlıkta kalıverirler. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 37. Ve onlar için gece de bir ibrettir. Ondan gündüzü yüzüp ayırırız. Hemen onlar, karanlıklara girmişler olurlar. 37. Bu mübarek âyetler de Cenab-ı Hak'kın kudret ve hikmetine şahitlik eden gök cisimlerine, onların hareket tarzlarına ve geceler ile gündüzlerin birbirini ne kadar muntazam bir surette takibedip durduğuna dikkatleri çekmektedir. Şöyle ki: (Ve onlar için) 0 ahiret hayatını, Allah'ın kudretinin herşeye fazlasıyle kâfi bulunduğunu takdir edemeyen kimseler için (gecede bir ibret vardır) o da birşeyin yok olduktan sonra yeniden yaratılmasına bir delil, bir örnektir. (O'ndan) 0 geceden (gündüzü yüzüp; ayırırız,) gündüzü gidererek gecenin karanlığını meydana çıkarmış oluruz, (hemen onlar) İnsanlar (karanlıklara girmişler olurlar.) gündüzün ziyasından mahrum kalırlar. Bu, bir nev'i ölüm demektir. Sonra gündüz olunca gece vakti ışıklar içinde kalır. Adeta yeniden hayat bulmuş gibi olur. Bu ne eşsiz bir kudretin eseridir. Bu âyeti kerime'de işaret vardır ki, bu dünyada asi olan yokluk mahiyetinde bulunan karanlıklardır, nur ise arızîdir. İşte insanlar da esasen yok iken bilâhara Allah'ın kudreti ile meydana gelmiş, hayat ışığına kavuşmuşlardır. Binaenaleyh tekrar hayattan mahrum kalıp öleceklerdir. Sonra da tekrar hayata kavuşacaklardır. Nasıl ki, gündüzleri geceler, geceleri de gündüz takibediyorsa insanları da öldükten sonra bir ebedî hayat takibedecektir. Allah'ın kudretine göre bu her şekilde mümkündür. Buna şüphesiz inanıyoruz. § Selh; Lügatte soymak, bir hayvanın derisini soyup kendisini o deriden ayırmaktır. Ve her ay'ın son gününe de selh denilir. Burada bu selh kelimesi, bir istiare kabilinden olarak gündüzün ışığını gidererek gecenin karanlığını ortaya çıkarmak manâsında kullanılmaktadır.